


Fragility

by pepspls



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepspls/pseuds/pepspls
Summary: Humanity is fragile, Evelynn learns this the hard way. Fortunately, she is given a second chance.(mainverse / KDA crossover for akali / evelynn).
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, what's up AO3.
> 
> this fic may be a one shot that i slowly pick at as i get time the time to (the concept of this fic is pretty big, so it might take awhile to actually finish it). if it receives a good enough reception, might write more over time. ALSO v important- this fic was inspired by LumenSky's tweet / drawing of this idea (https://twitter.com/lumen___sky/status/1347886742393806848). i actually recommend checking it out before reading this. ok anyway poggers it's akalynn time.

_The air tonight was.. Unnerving, to say the least. Something about this assassination simply felt different than the last few, and Akali could not quite place why. It was not like she was missing anything, she had just cleaned her weapons ( **spotless** , by the way, even Shen would be impressed), the weather was amazing, and she had a perfectly **terrible** Noxian to kill. Nights like these often ended up her best ones, and yet Akali couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. It kept her guard up more than normal, at least; but that was all this strange feeling offered her._

_It was as if it was like someone was setting her up with how perfectly this was going, really. The man she had been stalking out of a small Noxian camp had wandered off to the middle of no where in the night, and towards a cave off in the mountains nearby. She couldn't help but wonder if it was a trap at this point, but she can't recall anyone spotting her and say what you will of Akali; she was good at what she did. She would know if this guy knew, and there was no way he or anyone else did. So, it made no sense as to why he was out here, and at this point, it was only Akali's curiosity for where he was going that kept him alive._

_She followed him into the cave, silent footsteps following behind him. From what Akali could see, there was nothing particularly special about this cave. She was starting to get impatient, and the consideration to end this was certainly in sight for the sake of her oncoming boredom. However, when she began to draw her weapon and get closer, he began to call out a name. Was it a trap? It didn't seem like a cry of help, or particularly... Planned. Akali would be under the assumption that if he was to have a set up here, he would have at least turned to face her at this point. Either way, she was not about to find out if he did have someone helping him._

_Faster than one could blink an eye, Akali swept forward and grabbed hold of him. Kunai held to his neck, and a hand over his mouth. Akali looked around her surroundings as he struggled in her grip, startled and fearful, attempting to get free. Huh. Nothing there. Admittedly, it was dark, but Akali had keen senses and couldn't hear, or see anything, and she certainly saw no sign of life around the cave prior to entering either. Maybe he had lost his sanity, she had seen this war done worse than this to a person's head. Deciding she was done with this whole situation, she snapped her wrist to the side and slit his throat. She allowed the Noxian begin to slump in her arms as he gurgled out his last few breathes, Akali soon carelessly letting him fall to the floor. It was the middle of no where, anyway, and it wasn't like she particularly cared either. It would be awhile before anyone stumbled upon him._

_"Oh, how delicious."_

_Maybe not._

_Akali turned her head to the side, weapons prepared. So, there really was someone in the cave with them. On guard, she looked towards the source of the voice, but yet again she was only met with the shadows of the cavern; her only source of light being the moon that shown in from the entrance and yet it revealed nothing. She turned her back to check behind her, and seemingly from no where, a form appeared from the shadows. Could it be The Order of Shadows..? It would be strange, certainly, Akali had not seen even one acolyte, and unless it was Zed himself, she was doubtful that any of the acolytes could simply walk right by her. Akali knew very little of Zed, but she did know he was not a woman and the voice was clearly feminine._

_"I am not normally one to share, but.." The voice returned, and two piercing golden eyes caught Akali's gaze through the darkness. "You certainly know how to make a meal, don't you?" It continued, and soon the shadows themselves began to replace their void of black with vibrant color painted on a now solid form. Upon further inspection, one could see it had formed itself directly over the dead body of Akali's target, slumped over it with their back to the rogue._

_Naturally, being Ionian meant that she knew well of the magic of the world, and what was possible. But there was something particularly off putting about whatever magic this was with this individual, and she was finally able to put a finger on what exactly she was feeling earlier this night. "What are you?" She asked blatantly, stepping closer towards the being. Upon stepping closer, she could see the figure certainly took a humanoid form, a fairly feminine one at that. However, it was clear that whatever this being was, they were not human. Blatantly so upon seeing clawed appendages grown from their fingers, playing with the now opened torso of the dead body._

_"I am many things. What are you?" It responded, head turned towards Akali once more. Their features now touched with blood, yet the creature gave an oddly charming little grin towards the assassin._

_"Um." Akali furrowed her brows, who asks something like that. Well, other than her, of course. But listen, she had a point in asking what this thing's deal was. Akali's deal, she assumed by now, was fairly obvious. "An assassin?" She questioned her own response, even if it was true. What a confusing thing to explain right after killing someone in front of them. "Why are you here?"_

_The creature laughed at that, a laugh that reminded Akali of a giddy little child that was just given a piece of candy. "I was meeting someone for a... Date." They answered, standing themselves up from the body and stepping towards the assassin. The shadows danced beneath her feet with each step, and their catlike gaze seemed to dilate as it looked Akali up and down. Her claws retracted, leaving only the blood that soaked them previously to drip from their fingertips. Their was a certain aura about them, one so powerful that you could see a light pink blush in the air around the creature. They reached their hand forward towards the assassin as they stepped forward, capturing Akali's chin between their index finger and thumb._

_As they stepped closer, Akali did not falter in her grip on her weapons. Despite this, however, she was somehow urged not to slice defensively at the creature as she was grabbed. "...Who are you?" She whispered, eyes watching carefully as the other began to inspect her. Somehow, despite knowing that this had bad written all over it, Akali felt oddly safe._

_"I have many names." They responded, golden gaze looking upon Akali's features almost possessively. Such an interesting human, such a... **Chaotic** taste to her soul. "But you may call me..."_

_-_

" _Evelynn_." Ahri almost whined, stopping herself from doing so to deny Evelynn the satisfaction of her practically begging her for this at this point. "You won't even give it a chance?"

"No, darling." Came the expected response, one that Ahri had earned many times in their sitting together within Evelynn's apartment. "You and I will sell well enough as is, there is no reason in entangling ourselves with any humans." She explained once more, hoping each time if she said it a little differently, it would get through to Ahri. Evelynn did not work with humans, this was a fact. They served their purpose when Evelynn wished for them to, and when they ran dry, she would be done with them. They are much too... Volatile and fragile for Evelynn to trust for much else than a meal.

"But.." Ahri paused, ears against her head in frustration. "Just.. Give them a look? Come on. You don't even have to meet them." **Yet** , Ahri thought. "Just look at them, and if you absolutely hate it and think my idea is ridiculous... I'll drop it. Okay?" She offered up with a pleading stare, hoping Evelynn would take the bait. In her many years of knowing Evelynn, she knew the other was not one for sympathy. Yet, since they held some sort of bond, or perhaps Evelynn simply saw Ahri as another possession, Evelynn would cave now and again in giving the fox what she wanted. She was already pulling up the video on her phone, prepared for Evelynn to offer her at least a chance at this.

"What is with your... Morbid obsession with humans?" Evelynn questioned back, annoyance clear in her tone. Annoyed because she knew already that she would at least allow Ahri a chance, one she thought to be a waste of time. Evelynn simply saw this as Ahri's opportunity to sate her curiosity by offering a couple choice humans entry into their in-the-works musical group, but using them more as pets than anything. Ahri was far younger than Evelynn was, and Evelynn had since played this game with humans in the past. From her experience, it never did end well for the human involved and she could hardly see Ahri taking such a thing well; sensitive as she was.

Yet, Evelynn could only deny the fox so much and she knew she would not hear the end of it. So, she allowed the other some leeway. "Fine. I will look, but that's it. If I do not like what I see, I do not want to hear this come up again, darling." Evelynn answered, sighing almost too dramatically at the situation as she slid herself in the seat next to Ahri.

Ahri, ever excited to have her way, held her phone up enough so Evelynn could see it fully. She began to play a video of a dancer upon the screen, a rather known dancer at that. "I was thinking." Ahri began, gaze swapping between the screen and Evelynn's features to see if she had caught any interest of the other as they watched. "If we get other... Talents into the group, wouldn't that liven things up a bit?" She explained, the dancer continuing to twirl impressively upon the screen and yet Evelynn's expression still stayed the same. "You've got to admit, she's good, Eve."

"She is." Evelynn admitted, the 'but' already hanging in the air without Evelynn even having to say it. "But," there it was. "I could easily learn to dance just as well, and it is a musical group, darling. Certainly, the stage performance and choreography would be... Fine, I'm sure. But what else does she have to offer?" She criticized, leaning forward to take hold of a wine glass she had previously abandoned to have this discussion. She sipped at it, the alcohol doing nothing for her, but she's come to enjoy it over the years.

Ahri seemed to open her mouth then promptly close it once more, the glass at Evelynn's lips making it clear that despite the question being offered; Evelynn had already made her opinion of the dancer. "Well, that was why we would add more vocals, maybe a bit edgier-- that mixed with the choreograph-"

"Go on, get on with it. Show me the next one you've found so we can move on." Evelynn cut her off, impatient despite her immortality. She could be doing anything better than humoring the fox right now, in her opinion at least. She had a lot... More on her plate than she did many, many decades ago. She may not like humans, but she certainly liked what they offered. New forms of entertainment arising over the years, and Evelynn learning to adapt better in her surroundings. She had many names and titles over the years, finding unique ways to wreak havoc beyond simply killing someone; although that had its own fun too. Currently, she was a famous singer, likely one of her favorite disguises to date; it got quite a bit done and got her the attention she learned to enjoy over the years.

Ahri did not need to be told twice, and had pulled up one more video. She would admit, she was fairly confident that she could pressure Evelynn into agreeing with her; even if it took some time. The two had known each other so long now, and while Ahri hasn't **seen** Evelynn keen towards any humans, she was fairly convinced that her demonic friend wasn't giving them enough credit. Also, Ahri had already been in contact with the two in question, the dancer having already agreed to join based on her talk with Ahri. So, it would be way too awkward for Ahri not to convince Evelynn. Too awkward. A conversation that Ahri was not really willing to have.

The screen held a rapper this time, a much different atmosphere than the video prior. To be quite honest, Ahri was expecting Evelynn to despise this human and prefer the dancer. Which Ahri was willing to settle on just to have one of the two, seeing as the rapper had _maybe_ already declined Ahri's invitation (though, she wouldn't tell Evelynn that). Just like last time, Ahri would look over to find Evelynn look upon the video with blatant disinterest. "Maybe you just have to see them in pers-" She was already ready to defend her situation when Evelynn's stare changed, pupils dilated as it looked upon the screen and the demon leaned forward on the couch to get a better look at the phone.

In the beginning of the video, Evelynn had not been able to see the face of the rapper. However, shrugged off later into it, she saw a familiar face take the screen. It couldn't be... Evelynn took two fingers to the screen, attempting to zoom in on the woman. Her lip turned up slightly in annoyance when she couldn't zoom in on the video, sharp fangs peeking out from the gesture. "Who is this one?" She demanded, leaning back on the couch.

"Akali Jhomen Tethi." Ahri answered quickly, happy to finally see some form of... Excitement? From Evelynn. Truth be told, this was not a look she saw often from Evelynn when it concerned humans. Certainly, she had seen the other have the same look over a nice piece of jewellery, clothing, or particularly satisfying kill, but nothing like this for a human. Noting how Evelynn was trying to get a better look, Ahri closed the video and soon opened Akali's instagram. "She's really good at rapping, but.. Not at selling her brand. That's where we would come in, and in return, she would add a bit more flavor to the group." She explained, passing the phone to Evelynn.

Evelynn was hardly paying attention to Ahri's words at this point, mind elsewhere. She stole the phone from Ahri's hands in a quick motion, this time happy to see she could zoom in on the pictures; although she didn't need to. It may had been a very, very long time, but she knew every detail of this human's face. When scrolling passed a video and hearing Akali speak, she was absolutely certain it must be the same human. Their voice, their face, that ridiculous shaggy ponytail, it had to be here. "Go get your dancer, foxy." Evelynn stated, throwing the phone haphazardly onto Ahri's lap. "And I will talk to this one. That seems fair, doesn't it?" She offered, already getting up to collect her things.

"Her name is Kai'sa.." Ahri mumbled more to herself than to Evelynn, taking note of the other demon's sudden interest and how it clearly had nothing to do with her or the dancer in question. "Okay. Sure. But listen, I might have already spoke with Akali and--"

Evelynn held a finger to Ahri's lips to cut her off, giving the other an almost predatory look. "Don't speak with her alone again, I will handle this one from now on. That is my stipulation for this endeavor, understood?" She questioned, removing the finger and earning an extremely confused nod back from Ahri. Evelynn had claimed this human a long time ago, and she really did not need Ahri in the way of that; it would be a shame to have to fight Ahri over such a menial thing but Evelynn would. She did not like when her things were touched, even if it was Ahri doing so.

"Okay, well. Have fun with.. Whatever you're doing." Ahri stated as she saw Evelynn swiftly find her way to the door, rarely ever seeing her friend in this much of a hurry; something was definitely up and it was likely more than just finding a rapper for their music group. "Do you know when you'll be back toni-" And before she could even finish her sentence, Evelynn was already gone with a slam of the door.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive opted to do this in chapters and moved some stuff from the previous chapter. that's it. that's the note. enjoy your akalynn food.

_"You're back again." Akali spoke into the empty air, wrapped in a blanket by the campfire. Ionian winters were not known to be overly brutal, but she had never been good with the cold. One of the bad sides to leaving The Kinkou was definitely not having a solid roof over here head, but it was still worth it from the freedom... Even if she had about four layers on her right now and was still shivering. "Are you going to come out or just watch?"_

_"You know I like to watch." Evelynn mused, materializing herself from seemingly nowhere behind the assassin. Her arms wrapped fondly around Akali's form, chin resting on the other's shoulder. "Why are you shaking like this? Is something wrong with you?" She observed, arms tightening around Akali as if trying to keep her perfectly still. She'd never seen a human behave in such a way, there was cause for concern that her human was broken; especially from the subtle bit of pain she tasted off Akali's soul._

_"Relax." Akali let out a breath, feeling suffocated by the tight grip of the demon. Evelynn may have looked dainty, in theory, but the demon was certainly strong. "You're crushing me, you know." She added, immediately feeling the arms around her loosen; earning a relieved sigh. "I'm just cold." She answered, head tilted to the side to catch a glimpse of the demon on her shoulder. Certainly, not the best place for a demon, but Akali had since given up trying to make Evelynn less... Touchy, with her, and if she were being brutally honest, it was sometimes nice considering how lonely it could get being out on her own now. Not that she would admit that to anyone._

_"Cold." Evelynn hummed and hawed over the thought for a moment, not understanding such a feeling as the weather had no effect on her; scantily clad as per usual even now. "Ah, yes, come to think of it, you humans do tend to wear much more clothing when it gets so... Wet out." She thought aloud before perking slightly, coming up with an idea. She wrapped herself around Akali like an affectionate kitten, and while her body offered no heat, the slightly flames that appeared from her hair and lashers did. "Better?" She questioned, and had gotten her answer already with how Akali's shivering began to cease._

_"..Better." Akali answered, one more sigh of relief passing by her lips. She leaned into the demon, craving the heat from the other now so she didn't have to return to her previous state. "What are you doing here, anyway? I'm not killing anyone tonight." Too cold for that, plus Evelynn would know if she was stalking after someone. She had since learned the demon liked the particular taste that Akali brought out from her targets before their death, and Evelynn, as the demon liked to call herself, had been tagging along for most of her kills since then. Which, Akali admitted, was a little odd, but probably better than Evelynn killing her. Plus, the way this demon would sneak around was on par with Akali's own skill, if not better, so she wasn't really getting in the way._

_"I know this about you, rogue. Fortunately for you, my appetite has been sated for the day already." Evelynn answered, clawed fingers running through Akali's hair and picking out the snow that had landed in it. "Either way, you humans don't go out often in this weather. I'm assuming for the same reasons that you are 'cold' is why they avoid it."_

_"Well, then they're smart. They're avoiding you **and** the cold, probably a good thing." Akali teased, eyes half lidded as she found herself terribly comfortably in the hands (or, rather, lashers) of a demon. "But that doesn't really answer my question. Why are you **here**?" She questioned once more, wondering why Evelynn was beginning to show herself more and more around Akali and not only for reasons pertaining to the assassin's kills. Simply to.. Be there with her. For whatever reason, and it didn't really make sense to her._

_Evelynn hardly had an answer to that herself, this human drawing forth a particular type of taste in the air around Evelynn that the demon couldn't quite place but could taste whenever she was around the other. It was sweeter than normal, but subtle, lingering, and not as... Impactful as other emotions she had tasted. Agony, pain, hopelessness, such negative emotions were far more powerful for the demon's palate. But it was new, and it was a nice little treat for after she had such a large meal prior. "I had to look after my pet, didn't I? Or she would die from the cold." Evelynn's tone woeful, though she was clearly jesting._

_"Told you not to call me that." Akali huffed back, shrugging her shoulder against Evelynn to make her displeasure to the name clear. It had come to her attention recently Evelynn had taken to calling her her pet, and Akali wasn't particularly sure why Evelynn had chose that of all things, but she did not like it. At all. Even if Evelynn was, maybe, actually taking care of her right now; she was far from the demon's pet (in her opinion, at least). "But I guess it's okay having you here right now. You know. For the cold." She admitted, giving a slight roll of her eyes.  
_

_There was a low, vibrating rumble in Evelynn's chest at the response. Not so much at the annoyance to her nickname, rather, the admittance that her presence was wanted. "Just for the cold, sweetie?" She responded, a finger running along Akali's jaw. Her claw only slightly piercing along Akali's skin, just enough to draw forth a small line of blood. Evelynn's tongue darting forward to taste the crimson substance, causing Akali to flinch away from her; but not enough to avoid the gesture all together. "I suppose I've been wanted for less." She mused, tongue running over her lips soon after. Hm. Tasty._

_It was at this point Akali gave up on the question, settling on the fact that she won't know why this demon was so keen on being around her. Perhaps she simply saw Akali as some sort of object for her to take, not a thought that Akali particularly liked but... Regardless, at least the demon wasn't trying to actively kill her, and Evelynn was awfully warm and comfortable at the moment. Akali found herself beginning to doze off, even with the slight sting from the newly acquired cut on her jaw._

_With eerie fascination, Evelynn watched as the assassin began to fall asleep, a luxury that Evelynn herself could never technically have (or need). She did not need any particular reason to be around Akali beyond the simple fact that she found this human enjoyable and resourceful, determining that these facts outweighed the meal from killing or torturing this human. "Sleep well, little rogue." The demon purred, watching over the human as she rested._

_-_

Azure orbs snapped open to the familiar feeling of a headache, and the unfamiliar sound of someone pounding away at the door to her current apartment. A few choice slurs in Korean were muttered as she dragged herself up, haphazardly pulling herself into a pair of sweats and a tank top. Akali didn't recall telling anyone where she was, nor did she think that she told anyone to meet her here this morning; considering she was not usually up in the mornings anyway. Her current girlfriend, who owned the apartment, didn't even bother to wake the rapper up before leaving because she knew how Akali felt about the whole morning situation. Her best guess was maybe Shen tracked her down again, but she was certain he gave up on trying to bring her back to the dojo months ago when she made it clear she was fine couch hoping with whoever she happened to be dating at the time.

But the knock was seemingly endless, and far too loud to ignore; even though Akali did try to do so for a solid three minutes when trying to stay in bed. Making her way to the door, she opened it quickly and opened her mouth as if she was about to go off on whoever it was for ruining her sleep. However, that was cut short as the stranger barged right passed her and into the apartment. "Still not one for mornings, are you, darling?" Came Evelynn's voice, which only served to confuse Akali and soon she found her chin grabbed between the forefinger and thumb of the woman. Met with a piercing golden gaze, the stranger's face way too close for someone Akali has never met before; it was like this chick was... Analyzing her or something? It was weird.

"Are you okay?" Akali spoke up, brows furrowed as she kept her eyes on Evelynn. Wait a second. She had seen this woman before, many times. "Oh my God... Listen, I already talked to your friend and I'm not joinin-" She was cut off as Evelynn glared at her sharply, the diva pressing her forefinger to Akali's lips to cease her talking. "Whatareyoudoing?" Akali questioned, voice mumbled by the gesture. Seriously, what the fuck did she do that had some of the world's most sought after popstars on her doorstep doing this... Weird shit? Whatever. No was no, and Akali was sticking to it no matter what this woman said to her.

Evelynn did not bother to respond, actually, she was quite intent on ignoring Akali's stammering at the moment. It was clear that if it was her human, that they clearly lost their memory or simply didn't recognize Evelynn. Due to past circumstances, Evelynn highly doubted Akali would be in a position that she would forget who she was if she saw her. So, it only made sense that this... Reincarnation of her human did not possess the same memories. However, this version still had the same voice, face, hair, name, and that unmistakable attitude that Akali had always given her. "Observing." Evelynn finally answered the question, releasing her grip of Akali. "And you will be joining, I do not do well with no for an answer." She added, raising her sunglasses above her eyes once she was satisfied with her look over of the human; it certainly helped with keeping her composure as well.

This was unexpected, Evelynn had not seen this before in her many centuries of 'life'. It brought forth quite a few possible reactions from her, all of which she had to subside for the time being. There was the need to embrace Akali, of course, she had missed her human and the tragedy of her death was... Unforgotten to say the least. Then there was the thought that she should not touch the other for the time being, knowing it would likely scare the other away (rightfully so). But the smell of another on Akali certainly did not make this easy, demons were often the possessive type and Evelynn had claimed this one long ago. The thought of another touching what was hers had annoyed her beyond belief, causing the last thought to be to slash Akali open for being with another or slash the other open for touching what was hers. However, she kept these thoughts behind her shaded sunglasses, only a hidden twitch of her eye would indicate her thoughts on the situation; she would behave (for now).

"Well, I guess it's time you learned how to because I don't do well in groups, okay?" Akali huffed back, far from intimidated by the woman in front of her. Starting to wake up, she began to remember more about this woman and her, well, reputation. She was told to be intimidating and most who crossed her had a story about... Unpleasant consequences, to say the least. But really, Akali didn't have a lot going for her right now other than a viral video, so there really wasn't much that Evelynn could take from her or threaten her with. One might question why Akali was against the idea of getting help from such famous individuals considering that fact, but it was the principle of doing it herself; she didn't need to be in some sort of music group to get famous. She can do it on her own.

Evelynn thought to say something, but stopped herself. It was unlike her to practice such restraint, but she felt she... Owed something to Akali now. Surely the other didn't know of any past lives together, but Evelynn did, and while she was incapable of feeling guilt, there was a sick feeling in her stomach in raising her voice or harming the other. "So, allow me to try to understand your viewpoint, darling." Evelynn began, carefully picking her words; most did not get that luxury with her (even Ahri). She stepped closer once again, an attempt to either intimidate Akali or, in some off chance it could happen, bring forth any memories that Akali would have of her. "You would rather stay a no one, live in this subpar apartment and only be thought of for a video people will forget a week from now. You are just as reckless as ever, take the offer and be thankful that you were given such an opportunity." Okay, so maybe she wasn't being overly nice, but much more kind than usual.

"Can you stop acting like you know me? It's fucking weird." Akali retorted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "I said no. No means no. I don't get you and your friend's weird obsession with me but I don't need either of you to become more than a 'no one living in a shitty apartment'. I'm **not** a no one." She barked, as stubborn as ever. In the back of her head, she may have noted that Evelynn made a few good points but... Now it was even more about the principle. Why would she want to work with this asshole anyway? At least Ahri was nicer about her denial. "So, can you leave already? I can't believe you woke me up for this shi-" Cut off once more, she found herself pressed against the wall behind her with a hand on her neck.

"You.." Evelynn began with bared teeth, feeling Akali struggle under her grasp. The hands on her wrist did little to deter Evelynn's grip, naturally much stronger than even a well built human could manage to overcome. Her sunglasses fell slightly as she looked down upon Akali, seeing that same stubbornness she recalled from the other. Most would quake in her fear in Evelynn's embrace, but she could never draw such a reaction from Akali. However, Evelynn herself drew forth something from herself with this scene, something so terribly familiar about this. She recalled Akali's death, that same look upon her face as if she was too stubborn to actually die when she drifted away; which perhaps has been proven to be true with this reincarnation. If she had been skeptical that this was her human before, that skepticism was gone now.

"Fine." Evelynn conceded, releasing her grip and straightening out her skirt. If she continued this conversation as it was now, it was hard to say if Akali would have much time left in this life too. "I cannot force you to join, but if you ever speak to me like that again..." She leaned forward, taking Akali's jaw into her hand. "I will cut you open from top to bottom, darling." She purred, her tone dripping with a certain venom to it. There was certainly a part of her that wanted to pick Akali up and throw her over her shoulder, taking her pet and keeping her in her home. Not an entirely unfeasible idea, but one that would not give her the same satisfaction of Akali willfully being near her as she had in the past. Without much more to say to the situation, Evelynn found her way to the exit once more; prepared to leave just as quickly as she came.

Akali rubbed said appendages that Evelynn had previously grabbed, wondering just what the fuck had happened. "Oh... 'Kay." She responded, still a bit stunned at the situation. She had always had a tongue to her, but she never had someone respond to it like... That. Something also told her that Evelynn was not kidding about her threat, and while it didn't scare Akali, she knew she probably shouldn't fuck with this woman again... However, another part of her wanted to see more, a strange fascination with the danger that Evelynn had offered her. Maybe she would have to think on this offer more, but she was still unwilling to agree right now just because she was, for lack of a better term, a little turned on from being slammed against the wall.

"You continue to remain an enigma to me, rogue." Evelynn stated, glancing over her shoulder in the doorway and taking one last deep inhale of the scent on Akali. "Consider the offer, don't be as foolish as you have in the past.. And do yourself a favor, take a shower before inevitably coming to your senses." She added, making her way out. It was best she left now, she had an awful urge at the moment and she would hate to have to take it out on Akali so soon after finding her. After this, she would need to take a little... Leisurely break for the rest of the day, and she had a fairly good idea of exactly what she wanted to do.

Akali wasn't about to stop the woman from leaving, all too quick to shut the door behind her. There was a moment where she simply stood dumbfounded with her hand upon the door, and another moment where she reopened it to see if Evelynn was still in the hallway. Nope. Gone. Maybe for the best, Akali considered. There were so many questions to be asked, like how Evelynn acted like she... Knew her? And the fact that there was now a small dent in the wall by the door from where her body had been lifted up and slammed, one that she was not willing to explain to her still rather new girlfriend. But the strangest thing of all of it was that, well, Akali wanted to know more. She made her way to the window of the apartment, looking outside and searching for the other in the parking lot.

It did not take very long to note the expensive, purple themed race car parked amongst the sea of otherwise unexceptional vehicles. Soon Evelynn's figure was easily spotted, making her way to said car. Akali thought herself to be sneaky, being rather high up in the building, she was certain that Evelynn wouldn't know she was watching through the curtains. From above, she would see Evelynn look upon her own hand, and even so Akali was far away from the other, she knew she saw claws grow from them. She held her breath, tense for seemingly no reason. However, when she saw Evelynn turn her head sharply to look up at her, she stepped back from her spot at the window. How the fuck... The curtains closed for a moment, but Akali couldn't hold back her morbid curiosity as she stepped forward once again and pulled open the curtains. Gone. She exhaled a breath she had not known she was holding in knowing Evelynn was gone now, but that did not stop the gears in her head from turning relentlessly.

It was as if she was coming down from a high, head fuzzy and her only thought being that she needed to know more. Maybe she was just being foolish, like Evelynn said, but for reasons entirely different than what she implied. Akali turned sharply towards the rest of the apartment, eyes wandering and searching for her jacket. However, with a pause, she thought back to Evelynn's words and made her way to the bathroom instead. It may be a long shot, but she did have to find Evelynn again and find out what exactly that was in the parking lot. There was just... Something about that woman that she couldn't put her finger on, and it would drive her crazy if she didn't.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters one day??? poggers???? 
> 
> also there's violence, blood, gore, sexual undertones, etc. in this chapter. i'll post warnings about this stuff if it bothers you but that's all i got. sry if you came here for overly fluffy eve UNFORTUNATELY we gotta take the bad with the good (fortunately i threw some fluff into this chapter to make up for all the bad stuff, ur welcome). 
> 
> also! edited the rating of this fic to *explicit* just in case, i'm not sure how graphic ao3 considers graphic to be but i'm better safe than sorry in giving you guys fair warning.

_"You're crazy." An accusation Akali felt was very warranted circumstantially, but one she couldn't particularly argue too much right now. Rarely, but every so often, Akali would pick a fight that she couldn't really... Well, win. But not due to lack of skill, she might point out, simply due to numbers. This was made clear by the injuries that covered her body, the dizziness in her head from the loss of blood. How would she have known The Order of Shadows would have sent so many scouts at once? She got most of them, anyway... Before Evelynn showed up._

_"And you're a fool." Evelynn countered quickly, peering down at the rather beaten Akali in her arms. She was, at the moment, a touch unsure if the human would survive this ordeal. Not that she particularly... Well, cared, too much. But it would certainly be unfortunate if Akali died on her so soon, the assassin served her uses to Evelynn at the moment and Evelynn intended to keep it that way. "You cannot expect me to allow my favorite pet to die?" She then added, a grin pulling on her lips. She could practically taste the hate radiating off of Akali for that particular nickname, and it made her want to call her that that much more._

_Akali wasn't really in the position to complain about it either, and it did not help that the assassin was definitely starting to feel the consequences to that fight. "Eve." Akali spoke up, head nodding off against Evelynn's shoulder weakly. "I really... I **really** need you to take me somewhere for help." Akali was never one to expect much from another (especially demons), often the type to do things by herself if she wanted it done but... Things were looking a bit grim at the moment, and she was more or less at Evelynn's mercy. Not that she expected Evelynn to let her die, why go to all the trouble of killing those acolytes for her, then? But then again, she never did know what to expect from Evelynn. Either way, she really did not feel like dying right now ( **such** a hassle)._

_"Am I not helping you enough already?" Evelynn seemed appalled at the thought, insulted in fact. "You don't need anyone else, love. I'm right here." She then added, placing Akali in the most comfortable place she could really find in the middle of a forest. Clawed fingers took to Akali's clothing, slicing them out of her way as she eyed the injuries to the ninja's form. They had gotten her deep across her arms, chest and stomach, but fortunately not deep enough to actually kill her from anything more than blood loss; something that was becoming a very likely case if Evelynn continued to stall. There was something enthralling about watching the light dim in Akali's eyes as the blood did continue to leave the other's body, but Evelynn could say that for just about any human. The only difference being that she did not particularly want this human dead at the moment._

_Evelynn had never thought to use her abilities beyond anything more than hurting others, so it was hard to say at the moment if it was even a possible outcome where she could use them for the complete opposite; healing someone. But, she supposed she had to at least try, considering there was not much else as an alternative at the moment. Besides, it could be of use later, being able to heal someone then torture them again.. A dream come true, really. For a demon, at least. "Stay still, and in ten minutes, we'll pretend this never happened." She mused, straddling herself over Akali's waist to get closer to the other. Not a necessary move, but she liked the idea of being that close to Akali, so she was going to do it; it wasn't like Akali could stop her._

_It also helped to keep Akali still, which despite her being in a position where she was unable to move, she certainly was trying to do the opposite. It was at this point she was beginning to freak out, but only a little bit. What the fuck was Evelynn doing? She was actually going to die if this continued, she wasn't going to get help in the middle of the forest and it's not like Evelynn is an expert on medical advice; Evelynn is the reason people seek medical attention to begin with. "You're going to kill me, Eve. Let me go." Akali paused, a strangled cough coming from her lips. "We have to get into town.." She added, voice almost pleading._

_"Awe, baby. You're so cute when you beg." Evelynn seemed unconcerned by Akali's desperation, and rightfully so. Even if this was not an option, there was no town close enough to the incident that would be able to treat Akali in time; Evelynn had been her only option since the start. "Don't die on me, okay?" She then added, leaning her body forward so that she hovered completely over Akali. The action earned a pained grunt from Akali, the ninja barely able stay awake let alone support the weight of Evelynn's form on her. "That sounds like dying. What did I just say?" Evelynn was, perhaps, getting a bit too much of a kick out of the whole thing. The taste of Akali's agony certainly helped to keep her in a chipper mood, a good enough mood to actually help the assassin rather than just letting the other die here._

_It was strange to see such dangerous hands touch along Akali's chest and abdomen so tenderly, even more so to see the dangerous weapons that adorned Evelynn's body wrap around Akali's injured arms. Her extremities began to glow an eerie pink as they made contact with Akali's blood, and soon the blood itself began to glow the same color. Fortunately for Akali, Evelynn had spent some time in Noxus recently and Noxians certainly did have a keen eye for blood magic. She had learned a few tricks in manipulating it with her own magic, but admittedly never thought to use it in such a way. Slowly but surely, Evelynn manipulated Akali's blood back into her body. Not an easy task considering Evelynn hadn't much practice, but one that she was able to do given enough time and concentration._

_Once Evelynn felt satisfied with the 'blood transfusion' she gave to Akali, she released the magic and blood began to flow once more from the injury. An expected result, one that Evelynn had already thought of a solution for. Her lashers unwrapped themselves from Akali's arms, soon hover over the opened wounds. "I'm going to need you to stay perfectly still, love. And try not to scream too much, it would be a shame if any more of your little friends found us." Evelynn instructed, earning a slightly distressed nod from Akali. "Mm. In fact. I don't think I want you biting off that cute little tongue of yours. Here." She then added, taking a piece of Akali's since ruined shirt and placing it in the ninja's mouth as a temporary gag._

_The ninja knew exactly where this was going as she saw flames light up from the lashers that lingered over her, and took a shaky breath. This was a bit much, even for her. "Eve." Brows furrowed as she weakly spoke the name through the fabric of her own shirt, and she felt Evelynn's unnaturally long fingers intertwine with her own. Akali soon looked down at their hands, and then back up at Evelynn; such an oddly human gesture for a demon to do. But.. It was appreciated, especially with how close the lashers were getting now. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the heat so close to her skin, but they shot right back open as she felt them begin to cauterize the wounds. She promised herself she would stay quiet during this, but that was obviously a lie and she soon began to opt between screaming out a few choice Ionian swears or just straight up yelling out in pain. Either way, Evelynn was right to put that gag on her._

_It felt like an eternity before Evelynn finished, even if it realistically only took about five minutes or less. Akali had come to a point where she was gasping desperately into the gag, relief finding her when Evelynn took the piece out of her mouth as it signified that the other was officially done with this horrible ordeal. The ninja took some time to calm down, practically forgetting Evelynn was still on top of her until she looked back up and was met with that familiar golden gaze. "You can get off of me now." She mumbled, her words only encouraging Evelynn to move a touch closer to Akali's face. The demon certainly had a knack for getting herself uncomfortably close, but Akali was never in a position where she could deny Evelynn that liberty even if she tried._

_"Hm? No. I'm quite comfortable." Evelynn responded, stretching her arms over Akali like a lazy cat. "I told you that you wouldn't die."_

_"Is this really a good time for an 'I told you so'?" Akali retorted, rolling her eyes at the woman above her. She was beginning to sound better than before now that the injuries were dealt with, albeit her voice gave away how very tired she was from it._

_"Yes, but I want to hear you say it."_

_"Say what?"_

_"That I was right, of course." Evelynn mused, grabbing Akali's chin between her index finger and thumb as she often did when she was intrigued by her human. "Then, of course, I expect payment."_

_"And what exactly am I supposed to pay you?" Akali snorted, even she couldn't help the amused smirk pulling upwards at her lips. "Okay. Whatever. You were right, I was wrong. I'm still pretty sure a doctor would've been a lot less painless than you, though."_

_"And I never said it would not involve a bit of pain, in fact, it is insulting you would not have simply expected it from me." Evelynn responded, knowing that 'a bit of pain' was quite the understatement. She was surprised that Akali could even talk after that ordeal, but Evelynn only knew the other to be stubborn. "As for payment, well.. You can't expect to have such an intimate moment with a woman and not at least kiss her goodnight, love."_

_Question answered, and several more arose in Akali's brain. But the request itself had made the ninja painfully aware of just how close Evelynn was, and the implication of it. She had gotten fairly used to just having her personal space violated by the demon, at this point it hardly registered how close Evelynn would get sometimes. "I can barely lift my head. If that's what you want, just take it." Akali stated, not really sure how Evelynn expected her to really take her in much of an embrace considering their position and her current condition._

_"Such a bore." Evelynn responded dramatically, but as a demon would, took what was offered to her. She leaned forward, lips pressed hungrily on Akali's own; as if trying to taste something on the other and finding it easily. It was such a sweet taste, but not unfamiliar, no. It was one she had tasted ever so slightly in the past, but never quite to this degree. "Mm." A low rumble sounded in her chest, and her long snakelike tongue slithered out from between her lips to lick them like she just ate a magnificent meal. "I expect you to pay me back in full at a later date." Evelynn soon stated as she removed herself from Akali's form, allowing the rogue space to finally breath and recover from what she had just gone through._

_Akali, however, was doing the opposite of recovering. Shocked that Evelynn had actually done that to her, and wondering what exactly it was for. She knew Evelynn lured her prey with sex, she was not an idiot, but to do that after she intentionally saved Akali? That didn't make sense at all to her. "..Right." She responded, not really sure what to say to that. She wanted that to happen again? Why? There couldn't have been more to it than Akali thought, right? Maybe Evelynn was just trying to manipulate her, and annoyingly enough, it was working. But for now, she was too tired to give it much more thought than 'why why why'; which incidentally only served to make her more tired. She soon flopped onto her side with a pained grunt, and although this grass wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, she would settle on anything right now._

_"Good girl, don't forget, okay?" Evelynn mused, finding her seat next to Akali's form and running her fingers soothingly through the assassin's hair. "Now get some rest, love. You'll need it."_

-

"I'm awake! Relax. I've been awake all day!" Akali barked back into the phone, half way across the city when her girlfriend was expecting her for an hour now to meet her at the club. "Okay. Okay. Sorry I yelled, but I am on my way. I know I haven't-- I **know** I haven't been answering my texts. I've been busy." There was a clear frustration in her tone now, and it was hard to say it was caused by her girlfriend rather than her endless running around since dealing with her visitor that morning. Truth be told, she had completely forgotten any prior promises to her girlfriend, and at this point was dead set on finding a certain celebrity. But no matter how many hot spots she had been to downtown, she was completely unable to find that car again. Was Evelynn that much of an enigma? Akali was starting to think she really did ruin a huge opportunity (twice, for that matter), the diva's words finding themselves a nice place in Akali's head **all** day today.

Still, this girlfriend business needed to be dealt with, or else she would be looking for somewhere else to sleep tonight. "I'm on my way, but I can't talk while driving. I'll see you soon, 'kay?" She didn't even wait for a response before hanging up the call, haphazardly tossing on her motorcycle helmet as she rushed out the door of what had to have been the fourth club that night she had gotten herself into looking for Evelynn. At this point, she was fairly settled on giving up looking for Evelynn and simply texting Ahri again about it. She was doubtful she would receive a response, especially if Evelynn and Ahri were as good of friends as the media claims, but it was worth a shot. Truth be told, Akali was fairly keen on dealing with only Evelynn and finding out what she saw this morning, but really, she knew she was stretching things a little thin in saying no to both of them already.

Akali soon found herself aboard her old reliable motorcycle, one she had set up when she was stilling living in the dojo with Shen. It had a few faults, sure, but it got her around. She made a mental note a long time ago that if she did get to a point where she made decent money off her rapping, the motorcycle would be the first thing getting an upgrade. The vehicle started up with a growl, and Akali wasted no time in taking off and over to the club she was to meet her girlfriend at. It was a bit of a trip as it wasn't as... Trendy as the clubs she had been checking out on the other end of the city, but that was fine; the girlfriend was already mad at her anyway so. Really no harm in being a little bit later.

She kept a keen eye out on the way to the club for the vehicle from this morning, catching herself jump a few times upon seeing an expensive vehicle go by but soon noting that it didn't possess the particular color or design of Evelynn's vehicle. It was certainly feeling impossible, but there was a small glimmer of hope that just maybe it might pop by. A very, very, very small glimmer, Akali might add, considering she had already began to pull into the parking lot of the club her girlfriend was at. But just as that glimmer began to fade, low and behold, she caught a glance of a sleek purple design at the end of the lot. She drove towards it, perhaps a touch too quickly (judging by the pedestrian she almost rolled over), and took a hard stop as she confirmed; this was it. Evelynn's vehicle. She questioned just what Evelynn would even be doing in such a lesser known club like this, but decided not to think too far into it; it was fate. Obviously. Or, at least, that's the excuse Akali used for such a miracle.

Akali quickly found herself a parking spot, ensuring she did not do so too far away from Evelynn's own vehicle (just in case). Pulling off her helmet, she began to make her way inside. She briefly checked her phone on the way to the door, taking note of the fact that her girlfriend has yet to call her again. A fortunate circumstance for Akali, that just meant she had a couple minutes to look around the club for the diva. However, judging by how packed the club currently had been, it would likely take more than that to find Evelynn and **ideally** in that time her girlfriend wouldn't spot her.

She shifted her way through the people, keeping her eyes out for both Evelynn or her girlfriend. And coincidentally, after about twenty minutes and twenty more exasperated sighs, she found both. Together. "What.." Akali squinted at the scene in front of her, wondering what was going on. Why was she so... Close to Evelynn? That didn't seem right, and there was a sick feeling in her stomach as she stayed in the sidelines. She didn't really want to go over there, and wouldn't get the opportunity to do so as they both got up and made their way to the back exit of the club. She was stuck between morbid curiosity and anger upon seeing her girlfriend's hand in Evelynn's own, the diva leading her through the club. Sure, they'd only been seeing each other for a couple weeks, and yes, maybe Akali was just using her for a place to stay right now. But it was still disheartening to see Evelynn, the same woman who had her by the throat this morning, leading her girlfriend by the hand out of the club.

It wasn't like she could stop herself from following them, of course she had to follow them. If something was gonna happen, Akali would rather just know and be done with it. She slipped through the people of the club, but not as quickly as the two of them had made it to the exit. She cursed under her breath, and opted to stop being polite, pushing her way impatiently through the crowds. She was able to eventually get to the exit, finding herself entering an empty alleyway. Where did they... She looked around, catching a glimpse of the shadows moving at the end of the alleyway. Must be them, she noted, her pace quickened into a small jog as she tried to catch up to the two.

Upon reaching the end of the alleyway, she noted the door to an abandoned building had been opened. Seemingly forced upon, by the looks of the door. Her thought process went quickly from that of a jealous girlfriend to a worried one, recalling the violent encounter she had with Evelynn prior that day. She wouldn't, would she? Is the diva trying to hurt her girlfriend as some twisted way to get Akali to agree? That was the only thing that Akali could think of as to why Evelynn would do such a thing. That, or this was all innocent and Akali had nothing to worry about, but that seemed highly unlikely. Regardless, she had no choice but to go into the abandoned building.

She flipped open her phone, low battery as always and living on a prayer, she turned on the flashlight to look around. It was still hard to see given it was the middle of the night the only light source was her slowly draining phone, but she would just have to make do. She looked around for a bit, listening carefully to the eerie quietness in the building. It was weird, she was sure they came in here but she couldn't hear a thing. Until, that is, the sound of a giggle filled the air. Probably a good sign, or rather, a better sign than something more violent happening. It still wasn't necessarily good if Akali was about to walk in on Evelynn fucking her girlfriend, but it was better than anyone getting hurt, she supposed.

Akali followed the sound of the giggle, pointing her phone to the ground to see a bit of blood speckled across it. There was definitely a part of her that told her to turn right around, but the adrenaline she felt made her keep walking forward and following the trail of blood. It only took so long before she was met with the unthinkable, but almost expected, sight before her. Evelynn hunched over the form of her girlfriend, hiding whatever gruesome details that had led to the blood she had previously found on the ground. Once again her brain urged her to run away, but she still stepped forward towards the scene. As she peered upon the two, that sick feeling in her stomach led itself up to her throat.

It was those same claws again she had seen previously from the apartment window, Akali giving herself a mental high five for proving that she wasn't crazy and she did see what she saw earlier that day. However, it was hard to really praise yourself too much when met with the scene of those claws digging into your girlfriend's chest. "What are you?" Akali spoke out, knowing that Evelynn undoubtedly knew she was there by now. The rapper may not be a superstitious person, in fact, if you asked her prior to today if she thought this kind of stuff was real, she would've vigorously told you that you were ridiculous for believing in that. However, it was hard to deny something right in front of you, and Evelynn was definitely not anything human.

Evelynn did not respond at first, still prodding at the corpse of the woman she had killed. She did a fine job in the time she had to do so, admiring her handiwork as she noted how good she had gotten at it over the years. When Akali had previously knew her, she was a bit of a butcher. Just looking at the elegantly carved heart shaped symbol in this woman's corpse, the way that Evelynn was able to remove the victims heart with barely any mess to show for it. The way that the woman's expression still held a smile, even after death. It was undeniable that Evelynn had truly perfected her craft over the years, the demon had almost wished Akali held her memories of back then if only for the rogue to praise her on her improvements.

"How adorable." Came the echoed voice, and in a blink of one's eye, Evelynn disappeared and in a swirl of shadows, reappeared with her chin on Akali's shoulder. "You asked that same thing when we first met."

"We met this morning, and I didn't.." Akali paused, taking a moment to register Evelynn had appeared so close to her. Catching her off guard, Akali turned on her heel quickly to face Evelynn. She shone her light on Evelynn's form, and she looked, well, perfectly human. Like she was this morning. She had to look back again and take in the gruesome sight of her past lover's corpse, just to confirm what she saw is exactly what she saw. "No. Wait. What the fuck. You killed her! Like, you **killed** her, killed her. I should..." Call the cops? Would that even help? It all seemed so surreal, and now she was just.. Talking to her girlfriend's killer?

"I told you a long time ago I do not like to share." Evelynn countered, as if that was an actual argument. It did not take long for the demon to determine that it would be quite difficult to talk to Akali in such an erratic state, and she wanted to talk to the other; that was the whole point of this, after all. Wasn't it? Evelynn soon stepped forward, earning a step back from Akali in response. Her golden gaze turned to that of a much rosier shade, and the air around the two seemed to change at Evelynn's demand. "Just relax, darling. She didn't deserve you. She was ready to leave at a moment's notice with me. Now, would you really want to be with a woman like that, love?" She spoke softly, her voice ringing melodiously in Akali's head. She reached her hand up, grazing it just over Akali's cheek.

"...Well, no. Not really." Akali agreed hesitantly, easily taking the bait and pressing her cheek against the hand that had been offered to her like an affectionate kitten. She knew something wasn't right, but... It certainly felt good. Whatever Evelynn was doing felt really, really good, and a bit too familiar. "Have I.. Met you before?" She asked, leaning closer towards the hand and closing her eyes; completely forgetting about the dead body directly behind her.

"Good girl." Evelynn mumbled under her breath, glad to see Akali had taken much easier to her charm now than she had in her past life. She assumed this was partly due to being more practiced, and the fact this version of her human clearly was not as hardened as the last. Different times, she supposed. "You have." Evelynn answered, that mischievous giggle that had rang through the empty building earlier once again escaped her lips. "Just this morning. Don't you remember, darling?" She mused, stepping closer to Akali and wrapping her free hand around the rapper's waist.

"Oh, well. Yeah. I guess that's true." Akali seemed confused at that answer, and the hand around her waist certainly didn't help. "But.. Before that?" She then added, looking up at Evelynn to examine the other woman's features as best she could with the current lighting. The scene looked awfully intimate, Akali was aware, if not for the dead body behind the two. But.. She put that to the back of her mind for the moment, Evelynn proving to be a very good distraction at the moment.

"Hm.. No." Evelynn answered thoughtfully, deciding there was no point in telling Akali about their past. Even with her charm, she was doubtful it would help their situation. Moreover, perhaps, Evelynn did not want Akali to remember it. Maybe it was better this way, a clean slate. Well, as clean as one could get it to be with murder involved, but it was entirely necessary. She needed to see just what Akali would do, to confirm that she had not completely changed in her reincarnation. "So, is there a reason you followed me all the way here?" She questioned in return, a finger hooking it's way beneath Akali's jaw. "Did you miss me that much, darling?"

"No! Well, yes. But no. I mean." Akali stammered a bit, whatever it was that Evelynn did to her definitely changing her usual confidence. "Yes, there's a reason I followed you here. I've been trying to find you all day, and no, it's not because I missed you." She corrected herself, shaking her head a bit. What just got into her?

"Well, that's a shame." And despite her words, Evelynn was still grinning victoriously ear to ear from the response. "So, you've changed your mind? That didn't take long."

Akali was about to open her mouth to say that exact statement, but it seemed Evelynn had beat her to the punch. "I.. Yes. I changed my mind." She confirmed, lips pursed in thought before speaking once more. "I do want to join you, I just didn't really expect... This as how it would happen. Now I'm not really sure, maybe give me a week and.." She had thought back to the dead body behind her once more, and how that dead body was also the person who was putting a roof over Akali's head at the moment. "I'll figure something out."

"Don't be so concerned about accommodations, love. I already have it arranged so you will have somewhere to live for the time being."

It was like Evelynn had been reading Akali's mind, predicting everything that the rapper was about to do or say; as if she had done this a million times before. "...And where is that?" Came the obvious question.

And soon came the methodically planned answer, one that Akali could have already guessed before Evelynn even had to say it.

"With me, of course."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @evelynn stop charming gf into forgetting that ur a serial killer
> 
> anyways new chapter. a bit shorter w/ some indulgent fluff to make up for last chapter. as always lmk what you think in comments / on twitter.

_Akali would never get used to it, that deep and animalistic growl in Evelynn's chest. Well, the demon called it a growl, but it did sound a bit more like a purr when she was with Akali. It was so deep that the assassin could see the ripples of the water around them caused by the vibration in Evelynn's chest, something she found more amusing than strange at times. "Enjoying yourself?" Akali hummed, glancing over to the demon next to her in the water._

_"I don't see the point in it." Evelynn answered, her words betrayed the obviously pleased rumbling in her throat. "I cannot see how soaking in hot water can be all that fun, darling. Now, boiling someone alive.." She grinned ear to ear, glancing back at Akali. Something Evelynn was starting to learn from Akali was 'having a sense of humor', and unfortunately, the demon's sense of humor was very, very bad; but **entirely** expected. _

_It earned an eye roll from Akali, having gotten used to it by now. Sure, the jokes had caught her off the first couple times, but now it was almost endearing listening to Evelynn try to 'joke around' like other humans did. "Well, it certainly seems like you're enjoying yourself. Just saying." She retorted, a smile of her own graced her lips. It was definitely amusing watching Evelynn try to understand humans. Strange, too. It seemed like the demon was extremely intelligent, but then the other would get confused at such mundane things like sitting in the hot springs or getting cold in the middle of winter._

_However, Akali did notice that Evelynn caught on very quickly to these things once Akali explained them or showed her. The rogue made a mental note that it was likely that any information that she gave the demon was probably not going to be used for anything good, but... Well, what was the harm in it for her? It was kind of nice to have someone enjoy the hot spring with, even if Evelynn wouldn't admit to enjoying such human luxuries._

_"Hm." Evelynn didn't bother to respond to the accusation, knowing it was, perhaps, somewhat true. She had since learned being a demon would not stop her from enjoying the things that humans had enjoyed, even if she would eventually use those very things to satisfy her hunger. But Akali had since introduced many things she had learned to enjoy, one thing in particular being the vanities that humans possessed for such trivial objects. She would admit, she saw no value in the gold and jewels that she saw upon humans in the past. However, upon questioning this, Akali had explained that most people do it to look good or give as gifts to their loved ones. While Evelynn had no interest in the whole 'loved ones' part, she would admit that the jewellery did look much better on her than it did her victims. So, she began a little collection._

_That being said, it wasn't the only thing that Evelynn had learned to enjoy from humans. Or, well, one human in particular really. The rest usually ended up dead. And that one thing she had really come to enjoy recently was, well... It did not take much time of sitting in the springs for Evelynn to inch closer to Akali, seating herself as closely as she could get to the assassin. "You are going to begin to prune if you stay in here any longer, love." She teased, hand finding placement on Akali's thigh. "It would be a shame to ruin such perfect skin." She added, sliding her hand along Akali's leg and up her abdomen to insinuate her point._

_Ah, there it was. There was only so long Akali could go before she found Evelynn so close to her, and it was made clear the other was done respecting any personal space when she felt that familiar hand on her thigh. She couldn't exactly put her finger on why Evelynn was like this, she understood why a human woman might act like this towards her but she was certain the demon did not do this for the same reasons. She knew Evelynn wasn't trying to lure her in to kill her because there's really no point, Akali has left herself more than vulnerable enough times that Evelynn has had that chance for awhile now if that's what the demon wanted._

_It was a bit embarrassing, she could feel her ears turn red as she turned her face away from the all too close demon. Had it been a human doing this, Akali knew she would be more confident. She **had** been only confident in the past with her lovers, but this was different. She didn't know Evelynn's intent with this, and she was fairly sure that her reaction to it was not something the demon would be even interested in engaging in. Evelynn was not a lover, she was a demon. She acted like this to lure people in to **kill** them. That's all Akali knew, and the fact that she also knew Evelynn was not trying to kill her made her question her intentions while be unreasonably embarrassed about how easily the other turned her on with it._

_"Something wrong, love?" Evelynn purred, leaning forward to rest her chin on Akali's shoulder when the other turned away. This. This was exactly why Evelynn did what she did. That particular taste she would get off of Akali when she touched her like this. Embarrassment was such a rich emotion, and far more powerful than people gave it credit for; it was certainly a lesser sold brand of agony, in Evelynn's opinion at least. Mixed with that sweet, subtle taste that Evelynn had gotten whenever she was around Akali certainly made for a nice little mixture of flavors. "Feeling shy?" Her tone teasing, clearly intent on getting more of that flavor from Akali._

_And it worked, Akali could feel her whole face get hotter than the springs themselves. "No." She denied, turning her head back to face Evelynn once more. She was a vicious killer, not a shy little girl near their crush. She furrowed her brows as she looked upon Evelynn, her hand grabbing the one that currently resided on her chest. "I'm **not** shy." She added, her voice oddly defensive at the accusation._

_"Then why haven't you repaid me yet?" Evelynn countered, and that maniacal grin found itself pulling upon her lips once again. "It has been weeks. I'm beginning to think your scars from that night will heal before you have the courage to do it, love." She added, intertwining her fingers in Akali's own. She leaned a bit closer, if that were even possible at this point, only a breath away from Akali. Golden gaze watched Akali's features much like a predator would their prey, waiting to see what the rogue would do next; she made it so easy for the other, after all._

_Akali knew this conversation was coming eventually, and was actively avoiding it for weeks. She tried not to think too much about that night, but it always came to her mind when she was alone and had nothing else to think about. She hoped Evelynn would let most of it go, tease her now and again (as expected from the demon), but it seemed that she really did make a deal with the devil that night. "You're not being serious." Akali responded, lowering her voice a bit. There was no reason to talk so loudly when Evelynn was so close to her, right?_

_"Deadly serious." Evelynn responded, widening her eyes and constricting her pupils for effect. A laugh soon escaped her lips, and it sounded so sweet despite coming from a murderous demon. "I would not have demanded it if I did not want you to follow through with my request." She then added, pupils dilating once more as she continued to watch, and wait, for Akali to give her what she wanted._

_"It just..." Akali paused, it was really hard to argue with Evelynn so close to her. "It doesn't really make sense why I would do that." She argued, biting her lip. "I know how you operate, Eve. Something like that-- it does nothing for you." She explained fully, exhaling a breath she had not known she was holding._

_"But it does something for you, doesn't it?" Evelynn countered, her finger hooking itself beneath Akali's jaw and tilting her head up to ensure she does not lose the rogue's interest (if that were even possible at this point). "I can taste it, love." She added, and it was true. She did taste all of Akali's emotion when she was around, and she knew that taste had grown over time; especially after the night she had saved the assassin. Something Evelynn did not notice, however, was the taste of Akali's emotion had completely shadowed over the taste of her own feelings. Or, perhaps, she was just in denial that such emotion could find their way into the demon._

_However, it was completely plausible. Though Evelynn may not think like humans do, require what humans do... The fact she fed from emotions, no matter sweet or agonizing, had made it so she could also feel those emotions. It became apart of her. She had fed from chaos and anger for so long that that is what she became, and it brought her pleasure to have these waves of emotions that humans felt. Evelynn never did consider she could enjoy, and feel, the taste of more 'pleasurable' emotions such as happiness or passion. Nor would she ever admit she could feel such a way, and blamed Akali entirely for the taste of it in the air when she was around the assassin._

_Not that Akali didn't have enough of it to share, her feelings for Evelynn would be blatantly clear to anyone who had eyes; especially in moments like this. But this just further confirmed that if Akali decided to pursue those feelings, Evelynn would never be capable of reciprocating them. Fortunately, Akali had always been a fairly selfish person, so maybe it really... Didn't matter. And what harm could it really cause? She could sit here and sulk over the fact she had clear feelings for a demon (of all things), or she could actually act on them. Maybe it was idiotic, but better this than nothing at all. Evelynn was right. It did something for her, and that was really all that mattered at the moment._

_Akali's free hand wandered up to Evelynn's cheek, and the assassin stood up a bit as she leaned into give the demon exactly what she had been waiting for. She felt that devilish grin against her lips as she refused to break the embrace, finding herself soon straddling Evelynn's lap. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, and she wouldn't lie that she shivered when she felt Evelynn's fangs prod against her lower lip. But there came a point when she had to pull away, inhaling deeply for air; she forgot Evelynn herself didn't need to breath._

_"See, wasn't that nice, love?" Evelynn mused, her hands finding placement on Akali's backside and pulling her into her form. "Now, why don't you-"_

-

" _-come closer._ " Came the demanding tone. "And stay still this time, or we will just have to keep redoing this." Evelynn explained, her tone clearly exasperated. It took many weeks of planning, but it was finally time for the newly formed music group to put together their respective talents, and well, Evelynn couldn't accept Akali getting any media attention with the way the other dressed herself. So, she had made the decision that Akali was going to sit down and Evelynn would fix the situation herself. It was already an ordeal with the shopping trip the two had taken together in finding suitable street wear for Akali to start dressing herself in, but the makeup and hair aspect was a beast of its own.

The rapper didn't really see the point, but to be honest, she was pretty used to missing points with Evelynn now. Ever since that night, the night they never talk about she might add, she had been spending an obscene amount of time with Evelynn. Like. Too much, in her opinion. But her opinion was partially based on the fact that Evelynn did kill someone right in front of her, and she wasn't exactly sure how that topic was just dropped. She also wasn't really sure if she was next, but she knew Evelynn would probably have done it by now if that's the case. But it was starting to get frustrating that every time Akali brought it up, Evelynn would joke about how she is an ageless demon who feeds off of agony and suffering. Seemed fake, but okay. Akali was pretty sure that the other was just a deranged murderer, but she was a bit too far into this to do something about it.

It was not all bad, though. When Akali did get passed the whole murder thing, Evelynn was oddly enjoyable to be around. Well, not right now with the diva trying to slather her face in makeup (something Akali saw no reason for Evelynn to be doing), but in general it was pretty good. Evelynn's apartment was pretty massive, and she always bought Akali really good food (she had been eating better than she had in months). And even though this makeup fiasco was actually the worst experience of Akali's life, the rapper would absolutely admit that having Evelynn buy all those clothes for her was really, really awesome. She hadn't even worn half of her new closet yet, but she was heavily enjoying what she did wear so far.

Makeup was not something Akali ever saw a huge point in herself, and in her opinion, she shouldn't have to look any sort of way for people to recognize her talent. But Evelynn insisted, and it was hard to say no to someone who provided everything else for you at the moment. Still, that didn't stop her from flinching a bit whenever Evelynn took to her eye with one of her little... Makeup gadgets.

"Stop. Moving." Evelynn demanded once again.

"I'll stay still if you tell me."

"Tell you what? I have already answered you several times." Evelynn responded, already knowing what Akali was going to bring up. "It is not my fault you are in denial, darling. However, it is my fault if we are any more late than we already are, so just **stay still**."

"I'm not in denial, you're just not telling me the truth." Akali retorted, clearly unwilling to stay still. "What's your deal?"

"I hate having to repeat myself, **again**." Evelynn answered, a sigh of defeat escaping her as she leaned back in her chair. She really did not want to have to use her charm on Akali again to avoid this discussion, but if this continued, she felt she would have no choice. "I am an ageless identity that has been around for millennia and feeds off the suffering of humans. I killed that woman because I did not like her touching you, and putting her repugnant scent on you." She explained for what felt like the millionth time, and earned the same skeptical stare that she had always got from Akali for it. It was not like Evelynn was avoiding this conversation, Akali just refused to believe the truth and thought the diva was lying to her to deny the truth.

Sometimes Evelynn wished Akali had her memories if only it make this easier, it was certainly becoming more exhausting than what she once thought. It was easy to spoil Akali, but not as easy to speak to her and touch her like had done in the past. Even if it was so long ago, Evelynn felt the natural temptation to close the distance between them right now like she used to. However, with this variation, it would only lead to more confusion and then Evelynn would have to somehow convince Akali that she is a reincarnation of a past life that Evelynn just happened to live through. Something she would rather avoid as she knew that with that conversation came the question of how she died, a conversation that Evelynn was not nearly ready to ever have. Perhaps on a third reincarnation.

Akali let loose an exasperated sigh at the answer, losing hope of getting a real response every time. There was certainly a part of her that believe Evelynn to an extent, but it was obvious that the other was withholding an array of information otherwise. She would believe Evelynn being... Not entirely human, sure. But not this nonsense she keeps talking about being a cloud, and manifesting into a physical form from everyone killing each other and... Whatever. She didn't even want to think about that anymore. It was so ridiculous that it was obviously a lie to cover up something else.

But there was no point arguing it further, and Akali knew this now. Evelynn would tell her when she was ready, and she was done asking. It was going to be hard not to think about that night, and how Evelynn managed to inexplicably cover up the whole murder, but she would just have to try to push it to the back of her head so she could do her best for this whole band endeavor. Which, for the record, was looking pretty good. Akali had been able to meet Ahri and the dancer they had found, Kai'sa, and it looked like a really solid group idea; even if Akali was pretty against the whole group thing before.

"Okay, okay. If you don't want to tell me, it's whatever." Akali finally responded, straightening herself in her chair. "But for the record, I would really like to know why you act some sort of way around me. I don't even know how to explain it. But you act like you've known me for awhile, and I've never had someone spend even a quarter of the money you've spent on me without even trying to fuck me first." She jested, smiling a bit at her own bad sense of humor. "But I also can't force you to tell me the truth. So. Whatever. Just tell me when you're ready." Akali finished, decision made; she was done feeling awkward about the whole thing. It was done with, and she can't force Evelynn to tell her the truth.

Evelynn shook her head a bit at Akali's whole speech, if only she knew. "Well." Evelynn began, leaning forward enough to have her face unnecessarily close to Akali's own (just like back in the day). "We could fuck if you want to, darling." She grinned, matching Akali's terrible joke with one of her own; even if she was kind of, sort of, not joking at all. "Now, are you ready to sit still and let me do this so we can get going?" She questioned, leaning back once more to give Akali her space back.

"Yeah, yeah." Akali waved her hand dismissively, straightening her back and seemingly at attention this time. "Go ahead. I promise I won't move." And she wasn't kidding this time, she would stay perfectly still for Evelynn. She might have been stalling a bit before, but she was ready to go and do this whole... Attempting to be famous thing now, even if Evelynn might be a serial killer and won't tell her. She would just have to stop thinking about it so much, it wasn't going to change anything that happened and her career was more important right now. Besides, she actually really liked Evelynn so far other than that tiny, little detail.

Evelynn gave a skeptical stare at the declaration, but picked up her makeup tools regardless. This was another talent she had acquired through the years, albeit a technically useless one given she is a shapeshifter. But there was some sort of... Satisfaction in using these tools humans had created to make herself look more attractive, and there was even more satisfaction on doing the same thing to Akali. When she was staying still, of course. If only Akali recalled how primitive Evelynn had been in their first meeting, she would hear word of praise from the other for how far she had come along as she painted expertly across the rogue's features. Another agitation due to Akali's memory loss.

Akali, in the meantime, held true to her word of not moving around as Evelynn worked. Though, she would argue that it held quite a few difficulties in doing so. Issue number one being that Akali was never the type to sit still, and the prodding at her eyes and mouth certainly didn't help. The other issue was that, for lack of any better term, Evelynn was hot. And very, very close to Akali's face at the moment. She had never gotten her makeup done and didn't realize it could be so weird intimate. Or, maybe, she was just making it intimate, but it was really hard not to stare at Evelynn's features right now. It really actually never came to light how attractive Evelynn was until she was this close to Akali, and not in the middle of killing her girlfriend or strangling her (but that's a whole other level of weirdness on it's own).

She could feel the heat in her ears already, but found herself too entranced what was right in front of her. There was this weird connection she felt beyond the obvious embarrassment of finding Evelynn attractive, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She hadn't ever felt that way with someone, and it was like for a few moments, she actually understood why Evelynn spoke to her like she knew her for a long time. Because right now, Akali felt like she knew Evelynn, too. It was just something about those eyes, nothing else, just those eyes, that she had seen before. But she knew for a fact that she had never met Evelynn before, the diva herself even confirmed it, so Akali pushed the thought to the side as much as she could.

"Alright, it's done." Evelynn declared, beginning to put away her tools quickly; they were still late, after all. "Take a long, darling." She requested, turning to look over her work. She held back the purr that threatened to erupt from her throat at the sight, it looked good. **Akali** looked good. Just like Evelynn knew she would, but there was something so... Endearing about Evelynn being able to make her look that way. Yes, Evelynn was certain of it, Akali was going to be a hit. If not for her rap, then for how jaw dropping Evelynn had made her looked for this.

The rogue did as requested of her, finding a nearby mirror (not a very hard task in Evelynn's apartment) and taking a quick look. "Oh." Akali hummed thoughtfully, she had never seen herself so done up like this. She grabbed her cap, putting it on and making a particularly face in the mirror; an action which earned a short chuckle from Evelynn. "Yeah. It does look really good. Like. Really good." She commented, giving an approving nod before looking back at Evelynn. "Thanks." Sure, she wasn't going to actively seek this out again, but if Evelynn wanted to do it.. Well, she wouldn't stop the other.

"Of course. Anything for you, darling. Just try to sit a bit better next time." Evelynn responded, getting up from her seat and offering her hand to the rapper. "Now, are you ready to finally get going?"

Akali took the hand offered to her, a smirk pulled at her lips upon hearing Evelynn confirm that there would be a next time. As she was pulled up, she gave Evelynn an affirmative nod. "Been ready." She responded, and that smirk soon pulled into a full blown (and rather cocky) grin. Time to go get famous.

(At least, she hoped, anyway.)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit the vape and hopefully i can make you all both sad AND horny at the same time in this chapter
> 
> listen to lovely ft khalid - billie eilish while reading the italicized (trust me)
> 
> p.s. lots of nsfw in this chapter read at ur own discretion

_Why whenever she was like this, she ended up in Evelynn's arms? It was like the other brought this to her, but Akali knew she only had herself to blame for her current condition. "Eve." She murmured, as she saw the soft golden gaze watching over her, holding her. "I'm not ready." There was weakness in her tone, a weakness she had never shown before; she knew that this was it for her but part of her wanted to beg Evelynn to stop it. She stopped it in the past, didn't she? Was this the consequence of always living on the line? She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted Evelynn to stop it._

_"I know, baby." Evelynn returned, holding Akali close to her form. It tasted so good. It was the most agonizing meal she had ever had, but she could not bring herself to enjoy it. She knew there was nothing she could do to help Akali this time, and she knew that she broke Akali's heart for it; that's why it tasted so good. "I know." She repeated, fingers running through Akali's hair soothingly. This should not have been this hard, she had seen many mortals die before and many that loved her just as much as Akali had. Why was this different?_

_Akali tilted her head weakly against Evelynn's arm, shutting her eyes to enjoy her last few moments with the other. "I really fucked up this time." Akali choked out a laugh, her hand over the one that rested on her (now torn apart) abdomen. "Do you think.." She coughed, strangled and fading._

_Evelynn paused her movement completely, worried she lost Akali for a moment. "Stay with me, love." A sigh of relief when she saw that she didn't, at least for now._

_"Reincarnation is a thing?" Akali finished, reopening her eyes to meet Evelynn's own. "I want another chance."_

_"Another chance?" Evelynn repeated back inquisitively, even so she knew exactly what Akali spoke of. **Reckless** , the demon thought, but expected from the rogue. "At what?"_

_"Us."_

_There it was, just as Evelynn thought Akali would say. There was no doubt that Evelynn's presence in Akali's life was the reason the other had been brought to this moment, and yet she recklessly wished to try it again. Something about the danger of it all enamored Akali, and the rogue didn't know when too much was too much. "I would do it again." Evelynn responded, the hand in Akali's hair moved to tenderly hold the other's cheek. "I would do this all again with you if I met you in another life, every moment of it the same as this lifetime. You know that, don't you?" She questioned, her thumb running along Akali's lips to wipe away the blood from them. "You would.." She paused, and she couldn't finish. Was this high even worth it?_

_"I know." Akali answered, smiling weakly at the gesture. "I would still do it." She didn't know any better, and it was worth it; for her at least. "But I would do it better."_

_Evelynn leaned forward, curious at those words. Even now, Akali thought it her own fault that she was dying. Evelynn knew this was her doing, she brought violence and death wherever she went, and Akali could not love the demon so much that that would just... Go away one day. That was a fairy tale thought. "Do you promise me that, love?" Evelynn responded, even if she didn't believe it possible. Reincarnation was a myth, and even if it was real, Akali could not just change the way Evelynn is. No one could, only herself. But she entertained the facade, if only to give Akali some semblance of peace in her last moments._

_"I promise. But only if you promise too."_

_There was a slight startle at Akali's request, and Evelynn was unsure if she could make such a promise to the other. After a few moments of contemplation, she would answer. "I will." Came the response, and Akali seemed to visibly settle into her fate in Evelynn's arms. Such a hard thing to promise, demon nature was not something easily changed and it was hard to say Evelynn would ever be given a second chance with Akali after this. At the very least, she now knew better than to entangle herself in the affairs of mortals now. This meal hadn't even been worth it, and as Akali faded, that subtle and sweet taste that lingered on Evelynn's tongue for months now had began to dissipate as well._

_"Good." Akali responded, giving Evelynn's hand a slight squeeze. "Eve." She repeated the name one more time, it felt so good to say; even if she knew it wasn't real. She had one last thing to say, words she would never say unless she was on her deathbed. She was never the intimate type, and she was foolish for even saying it to a demon of all things, but she had to get it out before she died. "I love you." She sighed, defeat in her tone. Despite it all, she loved Evelynn, and she knew better than to. If she were reincarnated, it was hard to say it wouldn't happen again. In fact, she was certain it would; no one quite had her like Evelynn has her around her finger. Maybe the other was right all along, right now she felt like a puppy on a very short leash; she wouldn't know where she would go if she was off of that leash... Probably right back to Evelynn._

_Evelynn couldn't formulate the appropriate response to the declaration, which fortunately for her, Akali already expected. Demons were not made to love anything, and Evelynn was unwilling to lie to Akali again in her last moments. Normally, she would not feel remorse for not being able to return those feelings. She was a demon and Akali knew this, so why did anger begin to well up in the pits of her stomach? She did not know any other way to feel at the moment, anger was all she had ever known. She may not know love, but she knew hate, and she hated that this human was going to leave her for the rest of eternity. She returned the squeeze that Akali had given her, hard enough to earn a pained grunt from Akali._

_Then she felt the touch of water on her face, golden hues looking up to meet the empty sky above. It wasn't raining, and yet she felt more of it trail down her face and along her neck. She returned her gaze onto Akali, seeing that the other was losing what little time was left. "What have you done to me.." She inquired more to herself than the dying woman, quietly so the other wouldn't hear. She hunched over Akali's form protectively, as if that would the other now. As Akali's hand left her own and fell limp to the side, she knew that it was no longer the rogue's agony that she tasted._

_It was her own._

_Evelynn gave a lingering kiss to the forehead of her dead lover, teeth gritted in what she thought to be rage. But then her features softened, and she caressed her hand once more along Akali's cheek and jaw as she realized it was sadness. She felt sadness. Agonizing, heart wrenching sadness, an emotion that she felt so deep that she almost thought it to be real as it tore her in half. She couldn't bare to look at the dead body of her love further, withdrawing her hold and gently allowing Akali's body to fall limp onto the ground. The tears on her face began to drip down onto the corpse below, she was unable to stop staring at her mistake. As she turned on her heel, she knew her promise to be true; if she were to meet Akali again, she would not allow the other to die like this.  
_

_"Goodbye, love."_

_\--_

"Hey, Eve."

Everything was going great right now for Akali, she doubted that after all this work and from what they put together that this single wouldn't be a hit. She was getting along great with Ahri and Kai'sa, the music video concept was looking phenomenal, on top of the lyrics, oh, don't get her started on the lyrics, and all that was left to be done was her producing the last bit of the music involved with herself and Evelynn's verse together. A verse, by the way, that Evelynn was insistent that Akali did with her (and only her). And still, despite getting her way on that and everything doing well for itself, Evelynn still sat across from Akali with agitation etched clearly on her features.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem, well.." Happy? Excited? Impressed? Any or all of the above? It was really strange to see everyone feeling so proud of this, and to have Evelynn respond like this. Kai'sa and Ahri had already gone to go have an early celebration (whatever that meant), and Akali was more than ready to have a drink herself after all this to commemorate it. But that was a hard thing to do when your creative partner was clearly upset, and on top of that, kind of awkward to work around at the moment.

"It's nothing." It was absolutely something, made clear by the golden glare that caught Akali's gaze as soon as it met Evelynn's form. Oh. She was not happy at all. And the reason was as inconsequential as one would expect from Evelynn, but she was going to voice to anyway. One way or another. A lasher slipping beneath Akali's rolling chair, and Evelynn dragged the other towards her own. "Did you enjoy your time with Kai'sa and Ahri?" She questioned, voice seemingly innocent as her hand swept up to remove the headset from Akali's ears; clearly intent on having the other's full attention.

"I mean, yeah. They were really nice, and cool. Super talented, too!" Akali answered, and she could almost feel the flames coming from Evelynn's form at her response. Was that not the right thing to say?

Evelynn's eye twitched, and she could feel her demon form threaten to break loose at the answer. Fortunately, she had much more control over it than she did back in the day. "I'm glad." She gave a fake smile, and stood up to hover over Akali. She offered her hand, and the rapper hesitantly accepted it (did she have a choice?). Evelynn pulled the other up, tugging her close; closer than she ever had before. Her lashers wrapped around Akali's legs, lifting her up so that Evelynn could hold her up by her waist and thighs. "I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself, darling." She purred, tone deceivingly sweet once more.

Akali really didn't know what to say, she thought Evelynn was about to tear her apart verbally for something. Instead she was being picked up by the other, a gesture she was not used to (especially considering it was done with those weird tail things), and held affectionately. She wrapped her arms around Evelynn's neck to keep balance, and as soon as she looked forward, she was putty in the other's hands. "Well, thanks? I really like them, so. It was fun, or whatever." Akali mumbled nervously, thinking back to the last time any woman had made her feel nervous before and not recalling a single time it had happened. Something about those eyes looking at her like that, something about the fact that no woman has had the nerve to actually take Akali like this.

A heartwarming giggle erupted from Evelynn's throat, the same one that she always did before she was about to do something mischievous. She allowed the moment to linger for a moment to make Akali comfortable, and then in one quick motion, she slammed Akali against a nearby wall. "I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself." She repeated, this time her tone far more dangerous than the last. The seemingly fake golden claws on her fingers melted into her appearance, revealing them to be more than real. She trailed them dangerously up Akali's side, and then down her chest and abdomen. "But don't forget, darling." She began, her sunglasses falling to reveal constricted pupils. "You." The claws tore across the fabric of Akali's shirt, and scratched along the other's skin; leaving strings of reddened skin in their wake. "Are." She leaned closer, and the claws on her hand soon dissipated as she lowered her fingers to trail along the hem of Akali's pants. " **Mine**."

Nevermind being nervous, this was a whole new level of embarrassment. She stammered out something inaudible to defend herself, but the sting of the claws against her bare skin stopped her thought process completely. It was terrifying, but to be honest, it was very hard to be scared of Evelynn despite those dangerous claws on her skin. The danger enthralled her, more than she would like to admit. But it was hard to hide with how turned on she was right now, and she had to look away from Evelynn when she felt the other's fingers against her pants. She was never really in this position, usually she took authority in these situations but.. Evelynn really didn't give her much leeway for it. She didn't even know Evelynn felt that way, but thinking back in it, it was kinda obvious that there was something going on with her.

When Akali looked away, Evelynn's lashers immediately hovered up to hold up Akali in place of her hands. With one hand now free, the diva took Akali's jaw and sharply turned it back to attention. "Look at me." She demanded, and her hand easily slipped passed Akali's belt. "Say it." She continued, her hand against Akali's crotch and pressed against it with a known possessiveness.

"Say. Say what.." Akali stammered, biting her lip as she felt Evelynn's hold. Thoughts fumbled around in her head about what Evelynn was trying to get her to say, scared she might say the wrong thing after the last time she tried to answer the diva. The pressure against her lower region hardly helped anything, and she couldn't help but press herself against the hand. After several moments of desperately trying to get more from Evelynn, she had to at least guess what the diva wanted her to say. "I'm yours?" She questioned her own response, gaze pleading for more from Evelynn.

"Good girl." A low, guttural purr sounded from the diva. "Say it again." She demanded, hand now slipping passed Akali's panties to lay itself against the bare of the rapper's lips. One finger began to circle along the obviously aroused entrance, Evelynn clear on her intention to tease the other. She leaned closer as she did this, had it even been possible, and rested her chin on Akali's shoulder to whisper sweetly into the rapper's ear. "Say it for me while I fuck you."

Upon feeling the cold of Evelynn's hand meet her warmth, Akali let loose both a gasp and then a deep, needy moan. Both of which she had not known she had been holding in the entire time that Evelynn had her against this wall. "I'm yours. I'm yours!" She declared, her hands on Evelynn's back clawed desperately against the fabric of the other's coat. No one, absolutely no one, had ever gotten her like this and Evelynn did it so effortlessly. It was like she had done it before.

"Such a good girl." Evelynn complimented once again, pushing her fingers deep inside Akali and giving the other exactly what she wanted. "Don't stop." She added, thrusting into the other slowly and methodically. If Akali said it more, she would get more. It was that simple.

"I'm yours, I'm yours." Akali repeated, noting how Evelynn would only thrust into her when she said those words. And so, desperate, she began to repeat them again and again. As fast as she could say those words, they would spill from her mouth and grow louder in volume every time she felt Evelynn's fingers deep inside her. It really didn't take very long to have her trained, Akali can't recall the last time she was this turned on. "Please don't stop. Please, Eve." She practically whined, much to her embarrassment, and that earned herself a particularly harsh thrust from Evelynn. It didn't feel like it took very long, and it didn't, before she was getting close to an orgasm from this.

Evelynn had no intention of stopping as long as she got what she wanted from Akali, dipping her head against the rapper's neck in the meantime to leave a lasting bite mark on the woman's skin. "You're doing so good for me." Evelynn complimented, trailing her head up to capture a quick and needy kiss from Akali. "Are you going to cum for me, darling?" She questioned, meeting Akali's gaze once more and following her with each gasp, moan, and desperate plea for Evelynn to continue. "Say it."

"I'm going to cum for you!" Akali responded, knowing Evelynn would just as easily taking it away if she didn't say it. But at least she wasn't lying, one last thrust and Akali met Evelynn's predatory gaze as she felt her release. She gasped for breath as she went limp against Evelynn's shoulder, and the shame of the moment began to immediately hit her. What the fuck did Evelynn just do to her? How was she that good at that? And why did the last five minutes feel like the best sex she had ever had, even though it wasn't even... The full thing. In Akali's opinion, at least. She raised her head again, meeting the other's gaze. Her features stoic despite the blush that graced her cheeks, attempting to hide the shame she had felt for this.

Evelynn withdrew her hand, raising her hand as a snakelike tongue slithered out to taste her own fingers. "Say thank you." She then demanded, holding the same fingers towards Akali's own lips; her intention clear.

Akali eyed the fingers before meeting Evelynn's gaze again, and shook her head. No. No way. She may have done it for the orgasm, but now this was just... Ridiculous. No way. She wasn't Evelynn's pet.

"If you ever want it again, you will say thank you." Evelynn growled, a threat that she could tell worked as Akali eyed the fingers she offered once again. She soon felt the rapper's mouth hesitantly wrap around them, and Evelynn couldn't help from shoving them deeper to make sure that Akali tasted every bit of it. "Suck."

Akali gagged only slightly when she felt Evelynn's fingers touch the back of her throat momentarily, and knew the only way to have them removed was to suck on them and make sure that Evelynn knew she was doing what the other wanted. After a few moments, Evelynn did as expected and withdrew her fingers, a bit of saliva trailing from them and Akali's lips. There was a momentary pause, one Akali thought to be awkward; but that was most likely because of the words at the tip of her tongue. "...Thank you."

The frown that had been etched on Evelynn's features was now long gone, and replaced by a beaming grin; one that went from ear to ear. "So obedient." She observed, and the purr in her chest rumbled even louder before ceasing completely. "Now." She began, slowly releasing her grip of Akali and allowing the other to stand on the floor once more. "Get back to work so we can go back home, I'm dying for a drink."

Akali fell forward slightly, legs buckling a bit as she had to support her own weight now. She eyed Evelynn up and down as she regained her footing, wondering just what the fuck happened. Was that really all over her paying attention to the other band members? That feeling of ignorance overtook her once more as she tried to ponder why Evelynn felt so possessive of her when she had only known the other for a couple weeks now. But she was happy to change the topic and pretend it never happened, too. Akali was unable to express how embarrassing it was for her to be at the mercy of the other woman like that, never having been put into such a.. Submissive position by another before.

"Sure." Akali responded, clearing her throat as she made her way quickly to the desk she was at prior to all this and haphazardly putting her headphones back on; trying to escape the situation she was just in and forget it ever happened to begin with. "It should be another fifteen minutes or so." She mumbled to Evelynn, completely engaging herself in her work to get over the incident. But she couldn't help the thought in the back of her head as Evelynn slid next to her, a thought that would linger with her for the rest of that night. Should she play by Evelynn's rules and never have this happen again, or, should she do it again just to get that same high?

The answer seemed obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> i am more enamored with this than i thought. keep an eye out for updates this is my fave thing right now because i have akalynn brain rot. also follow me on twitter @pepspls if you wanna chat about the gays together.


End file.
